The Fairy Tail Guards
by Lara Games
Summary: The strongest group of Fairy Tail comes from a failed mission, (They didn't get money because of the destruction) Lucy sees another mission and likes it, she thinks it will be just 1 day, but maybe she thinks wrong. Rated T for safety. :)
1. Prologue

**Hi! I'm Lara and I'm doing this new fanfic because I've never found a crossover of Fairy Tail and Nanbaka, so I'll go now to make it :3**

**I'll then start now.**

Tables flying... Chairs either... Did you just see a girl flying to the side of the guild?! Uh... Let's evade that... weird flying girl... Well. The guys just came from the mission! The most powerful team in Fairy Tail, came. ''We're here!'' Shouted Natsu, that made all the people grin and ask them trivial things like...'How did the mission go?'... Things like that. Obviously, Grey and Natsu are on their fight routine. ''Ice princess!'', ''Oven with legs!'' they said (Shouted) To eachother. The rest of the guild just laughed or joined their battle, making a BIG fight. Then Lucy spoke for first time while sobbing and crying.. ''These peeps destroyed the town and I didn't get enough money... Levy-Chan...!'' Said a sad Lucy. Then, Levy, without leaving the look on the pages of the book she was reading, said ''Then get another mission where you don't have to fight at all... After all they destroy because they use their magic... Maybe a mission where you have to guard someone or something without any problems...'' Levy whispered concentrated on the book, passing a page... then another... Lucy went to the missions table and looked everywhere till she found something interesting... The mission said:

We need help with our prisoners. Get 5 persons and come to the Osaka train station, we'll pick you up and tell you the necesary thinks you should know. The reward is 150.000 jewels.

''Wow guys! Look at this mission! It's perfect! It pays just the perfect amount of jewels and I think it will be a little easy!'' Lucy spoke, Erza readed the mission then said: ''Ok guys you need to prepare, tomorrow at 10:00AM we'll meet at the train station to go to the Osaka train station, understood?!'' ''Y-Yes ma'am!'' Said Natsu and Gray. ''Okay Erza-san, I'll do my best to get there on the right hour...!'' Said the little Wendy. ''I'll be with her, don't worry.'' Said Charle, looking at Wendy then at Erza. ''Okay then it's on. Let's go Plue!'' Lucy spoke then she'd get Plue and go to her apartment. She'd start packing, as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy.

**Sorry if this ''prologue'' or something was short, but it's gonna be like this because next chapter they all will be ready to go. Bye, have a nice day/night!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Here is the chapter 1, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

''How many mins left...'' Said a sick-looking Natsu. In that instant, the train doors were opened, Natsu just ran there and got out, kissing the floor. ''Precious floor!'' He said. The rest of the group got out with a drop of sweat on their chin, then, a person in a black guard-looking and shining suit came over to them. ''Are you from Fairy Tail?'' Said the man in the suit. Erza responded ''Yes, any problem, sir?'' ''I'm Hajime Sugoroku, I'll lead you to the boat will get us to Nanba prison.'' He said. Hajime made some signals to follow him, so the guys did. Natsu was alredy crying, but Erza had the punch prepared so he won't escape. ''Why's he crying?'' Hajime said. ''He has a transport sickness, as Wendy-chan because they're dragon slayers.'' Lucy said for the first time. ''Will you do the pleasure to tell me what a dragon slayer is in the boat?'' Asked Hajime. Lucy said ''Sure.'' They finally arrived, then Lucy started explaining. While that, Natsu and Wendy were on different sides of the boat, and Erza and Gray were talking. When they arrived, a girl with blue large and spiky hair in the same suit called their attention, they supposed it was the president of the prison. When they got out of the boat, Natsu and Wendy were finally good. ''Greeting, I guess you're the one that requested the mission?'' Said Erza with respect in her voice. ''Yes, I'm Momoko Hyakushiki, I'm the president of this nice prison, Nanba. We can talk the details in the office.'' Momoko said. ''Sure, we'll follow you.'' They finally went to her office. They all sat up and started on. ''So, we'll pay 150,000 jewels for month. You work 1 month, you can go 1 month to your house. If you desire to keep coming for money, come another month, we'll give you the exact money every time. We'll give you guys the things you need to be prepared and things of your necesities. Also, every 5 days, you will stay with another supervisor. You all will be separated and put with different supervisors. If you have a problem, call Hajime Sugoroku and he'll bring you here.'' Momoko said, then all of them were surprised. ''But, the mission wasn't just 1 day?'' Asked Lucy in confusion. ''You might have thinked of it, but in the paper there wasn't any time for the job writen.'' Momoko said, responding, the 7(Exceeds: Finally this author doesn't leaves us! But there's more authors that doesn't too, but we're still happy :D) went on a ball and talked some time. ''We will accept it, Happy and Charle will go to the guild to tell others. They won't take that long. You guys can go now.'' Erza said, the other two just expanded their wings and flew to the guild. The guards and Momoko were very surprised. ''I'm Lucy Heartfilia.'' ''I'm Gray Fullbuster.'' ''I'm Wendy Marvell...'' ''I'm Natsu Dragneel! :D'' ''And I'm Erza Scarlett.'' Momoko just smiled and said: Hajime will bring you to your dorms, in there will be the uniforms, you will have to put them and go with the supervisors when they call you. ''Okay.'' They all went with Hajime and put on the uniforms. It looked good on them, the chest of Lucy and Erza was a little tight, but they didn't care. When they went out, 4 persons were waiting outside. ''I'm Samon Gokuu and I will be taking Fullbuster.'' Said a guy with Orange to green hair. ''I'm Kenshirou Kozakura and I will be taking Dragneel.'' Said a boy with white to pink hair. ''I'm Kiji Mitsuba and I will be taking the beautiful Heartfilia and the cute Marvell! :3'' Said a boy with many, MANY lots of make up on his face. ''I'll be taking Erza.'' Said Hajime, they went with their correspondant Supervisor and went to their buildings.

We'll start off with Wendy and Lucy.

When they arrived, they were surprised to see all so shiny and all. When they seen a prisoner, the prisoner would just flirt with them. Wendy was scared, and Lucy with desire to Lucy kick their balls. Kiji then explained things, then showed up his bests prisoners. ''Oh, look Honey, two ladies in here. What's your bra color?'' Trois asked to Lucy. She just... ''LUCY KICKU!'' She Lucy kicked him in the balls. ''By the way, my bra color is pink.'' She just normally said, as if it was Natsu in her room. Trois would just blush and a nosebleed would come out. ''Wanna marry me?'' Said Trois with a donut-ring like. But Honey smacked him in the face and did the same. ''Would you marry me, and not this ugly boy here?'' Then she said: ''Want me to get a bow and drag you to space with the arrow...?'' She said with a Erza-looking-face-when-cake-destroyed-and-going-to-kill-Natsu-and-Grey. Honey just said no and bowed so hard he almost broke his back, then Trois laughed at him, but she looked at him with the same face and he looked the other way now whistling. Lucy just relaxed her face and looked at Kiji surprised and with sparkly eyes. ''How did you get them to shut up?'' He said. ''Doing what you just maybe heard. Oh, and I'm Lucy Heartfilia.'' Lucy spoke, then Wendy talked for the first time. ''And I-I'm Wendy Marvell...'' Lucy smiled them hugged her vigorously. ''You're so cute!''. Wendy hugged her back a little surprised. ''And... Why are you beautiful girls here?'' Asked Honey. Lucy's loving face changed to a surprised one. ''Ah, almost forgot of that!'' Lucy said, then Kiji interrumpted her. ''They're gonna supervise here with me but in 5 days they will go and a friend of theirs will help me supervise once more, till next month.'' Lucy went to the corner of the hall of perverted prisoners and cried comically with a sad aura around her. Wendy ran after her and patted her back, Kiji just laughed a little and said ''I had to do it... heheheh...''. Lucy got up and her aura not around anymore. She went where she was before with Wendy, then said... ''It's no problem, but please don't do it again.'' Kiji looked at her face then... ''O... M... G... I NEED TO GET MY MAKE UP PALETTE RIGHT NOW SO BAD!'' He then ran from one side to another. When he finally came, he had on his arms a BIG box. Lucy regreted getting the mission and Wendy wanted to escape, but was holded by Lucy, who had a face-looking-you're-not-going-any-where. Wendy and Lucy just waited for the supervisor to do something to them, who was looking for make up that would match their faces. ''Sephora...? I don't know...'' He said looking at a part of the box who had different things.

We'll see how Natsu's doing.

They we're walking, the halls became a little darker as they came, but well, what can I say? I'm just the narrator. They reached a point where there was only 1 cell, Natsu was interested and could smell fire. He walked over to the cell, with the supervisor following. ''Hm... So you came directly here? Interesting...'' Said Kenshirou interested, Natsu have seen rare things but not as a boy who for clothes just wears a long skirt. Wait, that guy he fought... The wind boi... (Gray: Well. It's Natsu's brain, like that flame brain can remember something from this guy.) The thing he knew was the clothes were a little the same and the skirt of this guy was red and orange colors. ''Are you edible...?'' Said Natsu... The guy who aparently was named Musashi, said ''Um... No. I'm a person. Why do you ask that?'' Natsu just shooked it off and talked with them for a little time.

Grey's turn 0w0

When they reached their destination, Gray was surprised for the relaxing sound of the water, then Samon got him to a training and sparring area, where he'd see three inmates. They noticed Samon came with a stranger, so they asked things like ''Who are you?'' What are you doing here?'' Etc. Grey answered ''I'm Gray Fullbuster, and I'm gonna help supervising Samon.'' Gray said, then Samon continued. ''He's gonna be helping here 5 days then a friend of him will come help, that happens till next month.'' To say they were surprised, was not much. Upa offered to spar with him, they sparred at least 42 minutes till Gray won(without the ice), he came to Upa and helped him up. ''Good spar. Wanna continue with some running?'' He said, Upa just nodded and got up with the help he was being offered, Liang went with them to some running, they passed the morning like that.

Erza... How is she doing...? We'll see now! :3

Hajime leaded the way, Erza just surprised at how shiny all was, she thinked of something... Is there strawberry cake? She would need to discuss it with the cook when it's lunch time. When they finally arrived, Hajime hardened his look on the face when he heard the alarms on. He went to the camera room, being followed by Erza. She noticed a blue haired boy seeming really worried looking and writing on a paper when Hajime stopped him. He automatically looked and the camera and his face was now angered at the sight of his black haired friend confused. Erza looked at it and said ''I'll help that guy. Stay here.'' She said then her body went on light, the next thing they see is Erza with some leopard ears, an armor what only covered her breasts and the lower part and a leopard tail, all themed on a leopard or a cheetah. She ran, almost invisible for the guys and went with the black haired guy. ''I see you have problems of directions. I'll help you.'' She grabbed him by the jacket and ran over where the guys where at, then spawned a lance, thowned it at the front of the guys that at the sight and feel of the lance, were just terrified. When they looked back, they seen Erza and Yamato(The guy's name) who was getting closer. ''Thanks for the help.'' He grabbed the boys clothes and dragged them to their cell, Erza following. ''I'm Erza Scarlett. And, you better not escape, or it'll go worse.'' She said to the inmates. Hajime, surprised by what he'd see, he'd actually come to the cell and say ''Thank you Scarlett. This guy here is Yamato Godai, and the blue-haired one is Seitarou Tanabata. Dumb people, she will help here, in 5 days she will go and a friend of hers will arrive, that till next month.'' The inmates looked with sparkles and hearts on their eyes. Then Hajime said ''It's time for lunch, let's go.'' He leaded the way and when they arrived, Erza went where their friends were at. Natsu eating like a pig, Gray, almost at his level and Lucy and Wendy just smiling and eating normally. ''Hey guys, how are you?'' Asked Erza, they inmediately said hi, they talked a little bit, Erza was alredy seated. Suddenly, a blonde big guy came near Erza with a portion of cake that looked as a strawberry cake, Erza drooled and the big guy left the portion in front of Erza, she thanked him and got a fork, she got the first bite and her eyes sparkled. The man was still there. ''I really like this cake. It's just so... perfect... Thanks!'' She said looking at the guy then eated another bite of it, she continued degustating as the cook known as Shiro went blushed to the kitchen, making more strawberry cake. Suddenly, Lucy asked... ''What type are your inmates? Ours are complete perverts, they just flirt.'' Lucy said with a little anger on her voice, clutching her hand, wanting to go to their table and Lucy kick their balls. Natsu laughed as Gray. ''Mine is just 1, he's a little mean but we got closer, he's also a little weird too.'' Said Natsu while eating. ''Mine are 3, they are good sparring, I've had a good spar with him, we trained the morning, but one guy who was just sleeping or sometimes looking at us.'' Said Gray. He was proud of it. ''Mine are weird and when I came they were escaping, I had to help. But all is solved now, there is 1 perverted, 1 anime loving, 1 food loving and 1 who is normal, apart of he has the ability of opening locks easily, which is really annoying because he can escape wherever he wants.'' Said Erza with an annoyed tone, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Wendy just eated normally, knowing if they intervined they would just be cut off. Suddenly, the exceeds came flying over the cafeteria, without being noticed at all, Charle sat on Wendy's lap and Happy just went to Lucy's boobs, which just pet him and leave him be. The thing is, everyone who'd watch that would have a nosebleed or just blush really hard, and wish his head was the one there, except for some others. They just ate, and went to relax, today was wood make day, so they went to look their prisoners make things. When they finally were done, it was alredy 8 PM so the guys were looking at the inmate's wood things. The ones making the furniture were really good, on the other part... The perverted made figures of ladies or Erza, Lucy or Wendy, who just shivered or sent a kick to the creator. Honey made Lucy just on bra and panties, a pose-like shy, covering her body. She blushed and Lucy kicked him in the guts, while Trois made Lucy and Wendy on sexy clothes, leaving the imagination flow. Lucy just Lucy kicked him in the stomach and the guts, leaving him on a worse condition. Wendy just looked at the figure blushed. Charle transformed onto human and kicked the two in the guts using the karate technique, now we are sure they won't have any biological family. Charle transformed back into a exceed, very mad at the guys. Musashi just made a normal chair. Upa made a thingy-looking-llama. Liang just made a strange-rock-like-thing. Qi did nothing, as he just sat. Uno made Erza on a maid outfit with Lucy on her side with the very same outfit. Nico made Erza killing a robot, and Rock and Jyugo made a closet. They finally could go eat dinner, the guys went with their inmates and left when they went to their own tables, the group made their way to the table they were using before, a strawberry cake alredy placed there, with many food. They sat and started eating, thanking Shiro for the food. When they were done, they left the supervisors bring the inmates to the cells and they just went straight up to their dorm. They changed, obviously on different places, and changed to their pajamas. They talked a little, then a fight of Gray and Natsu started, but were stopped by Erza, then went to bed, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**_Well... Hello -w- This is chapter 1, I really hope you like it, I worked hard for it, and the chapted erased when I tried to submit it the first time, but now I've changed it a little and I think it's okay like this. Please review and support, it makes me happy and helps me making new chapters. Love you!_**

**-Lara**


End file.
